Work machines having a power source, such as an internal combustion engine, may also include a cooling system to cool fluids directed into or out of the power source. For example, a work machine power source may be fluidly connected to a liquid-to-air or air-to air heat exchanger to cool liquids circulated throughout the power source, or air directed into the power source. These heat exchangers may be located close together and/or close to the power source to conserve space on the work machine. In some situations, it may be necessary to clean debris from between the heat exchangers and/or between the heat exchangers and the power source. However, because of the close mounting configuration, it may be difficult to access the area requiring the cleaning operation.
One method of providing service access to the heat exchanger area is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,167 (the '167 patent) issued to Glesmann on Feb. 20, 1996. The '167 patent describes an internal combustion engine provided with a liquid-to-air radiator that is coupled to an air-to-air radiator. The liquid-to-air radiator is provided with a liquid path for cooling the engine, while the air-to-air radiator is provided with an air path extending from a turbocharger into the engine for cooling the intake air. The liquid path includes a flexible upper hose and a flexible lower hose. The air path includes an intake pipe and an outgoing pipe. Immediately along side of the liquid-to-air heat exchanger is provided an upright pivotal hinge connected to framework of the engine. The coupled liquid-to-air and air-to-air heat exchangers may be pivoted away from the engine after disjointing the intake and outgoing pipes to provide access to the engine.
Although the system of the '167 patent may improve service access to the heat exchanger area, the access provided may be limited, time consuming to obtain, and detrimental to the engine. In particular, even though the heat exchangers of the '167 patent may pivot away from the engine, they are still coupled together, with no way to clean between them. In addition, in order to obtain the service access provided by the upright pivot of the '167 patent, the intake and outgoing pipes must be disjointed. The process of disjointing, in addition to consuming both work machine and service technician time, may also allow for the introduction of debris into the disjointed pipes. This introduction of debris could be damaging to the components of the engine.
The disclosed cooling system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.